The disclosure relates generally to a flow control insert for an agricultural metering system.
Generally, seeding implements (e.g., seeders) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. Seeding implements typically include multiple row units distributed across a width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a target depth beneath the soil surface of a field, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit typically includes a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path (e.g., trench) for seed deposition into the soil. A seed tube (e.g., coupled to the opener) is configured to deposit seeds and/or other agricultural products (e.g., fertilizer) into the trench. The opener/seed tube may be followed by closing discs that move displaced soil back into the trench and/or a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain configurations, an air cart is used to meter and deliver agricultural product (e.g., seeds, fertilizer, etc.) to the row units of the seeding implement. The air cart generally includes a storage tank (e.g., a pressurized tank), an air source (e.g., a blower), and a metering system. The product is typically gravity fed from the storage tank to the metering system which distributes a desired volume of product into an air flow generated by the air source. The air flow carries the product to the row units via conduits extending between the air cart and the seeding implement. The metering system typically includes meter rollers that regulate the flow of product based on meter roller geometry and rotation rate.
To calibrate the meter rollers, at least one meter roller is driven to rotate through a selected number of rotations. The product output by the meter roller is then weighed, and the weight is compared to the number of meter roller rotations to establish a calibration. The calibration is used during seeding operations to control the amount of product distributed across the field (e.g., to apply the product at a target application rate). Unfortunately, during operation of the metering system, air (e.g., from the pressurized tank) may drive the product to bypass the meter roller. For example, the air may drive the product to bypass the meter roller along the direction of rotation of the meter roller (e.g., blow-by), and/or the air may drive the product to bypass the meter roller along a circumferential direction opposite the direction of rotation of the meter roller (e.g., blow-over). Accordingly, the actual product application rate may be greater than the target application rate, thereby reducing the efficiency of seeding operations.